Fanamu Abadi
by mesti
Summary: Sendirian, berusaha bertahan hidup dan menempuh perjalanan panjang selama 15 tahun... atau mungkin ia tidak sendirian? For Infantrum FFC: Sans Romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 7 Seeds adalah milik Tamura Yumi, dan saya hanyalah fans yang selalu menunggu dengan tidak sabar volume baru 7 Seeds yang diterbitkan Elex hanya dua kali dalam setahun *meratap* Dan semua puisi yang saya pakai dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pengarangnya masing-masing, bukan milik saya.

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic serial pertama saya, yang saya tulis untuk Infantrum FFC: Sans Romance. Mohon doakan saya agar bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum deadline m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><strong>Fanamu Abadi<strong>

**Bagian Satu: Yang Abadi dan Yang Fana**

_Yang fana adalah waktu. Kita abadi:  
>memungut detik demi detik, merangkainya seperti bunga<br>sampai pada suatu hari  
>kita lupa untuk apa.<br>"Tapi, yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?"  
>tanyamu.<br>Kita abadi._

_(Yang Fana Adalah Waktu – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

Dimana ini?

Ia membuka mata perlahan, berusaha melenyapkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang memberati kelopak matanya. Otaknya mulai bekerja, memutar kembali adegan peristiwa yang ia lalui sebelum ia jatuh tertidur tadi malam. Kemarin...

Kemarin? Apa sudah satu hari berlalu?

Pelan-pelan ia mencermati benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tertidur di atas tumpukan kain yang difungsikan sebagai kasur dan selimut. Sama seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini, bukan di dalam tenda ataupun gua. Melainkan struktur solid berbentuk bundar, dan pastinya ada atap kokoh di atas kepalanya.

Ah, ya... ia tengah berada di salah satu dari 7 Fuji, tempat penyimpanan berbagai barang yang diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup. Lebih tepatnya lagi, 7 Fuji yang ada di Gunung Meakandake, Hokkaido. Ia berhasil menemukannya secara kebetulan kemarin, setelah kebakaran hutan. Bersama-sama dengan Fubuki, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan tempat tujuan mereka ini.

Bukan... Fubuki...

Salah! Yang menempuh perjalanan bersamanya hingga ke tempat ini bukan Fubuki, melainkan serigala yang pernah ditolongnya. Fubuki telah tewas saat mereka diserang oleh harimau beberapa hari lalu. Dan Mitsuru juga... sudah menyusul Fubuki segera setelah itu. Hanya ia manusia yang tersisa.

Sendirian.

Sendirian.

Kata yang dulu terdengar begitu biasa bila diucapkan di dunia yang normal – dunia yang belum hancur akibat tumbukan meteor – kini terasa begitu mengerikan. Setelah terbangun dari _cold sleep_ di dunia dengan bentang alam serta jenis hewan dan tumbuhan yang berbeda dari yang pernah diingatnya, manusia lain yang ditemuinya hanya empat orang. Fubuki, Mitsuru, Mutsuki, dan pemandu mereka, Kumakawa. Tapi Kumakawa dan Mutsuki tewas diterkam harimau hanya beberapa hari setelah mereka terbangun di dunia ini. Untuk beberapa bulan, ia menjalani hidup bertiga dengan Fubuki dan Mitsuru. Itu sebelum Fubuki tewas diserang harimau yang sama, lalu Mitsuru mati beku setelah memberikan seluruh pakaian padanya yang terbaring luka. Sampai akhir, ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk sahabatnya. Ia menjadi orang yang terus-menerus dilindungi. Tidak berguna!

Setelah tinggal sendiri pun, ia masih terus dilindungi, kali ini oleh serigala yang pernah ia tolong dan menolongnya dari serangan harimau. Saat itu, ia menyangka bahwa yang mendampinginya dalam perjalanan terakhir adalah Fubuki. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa Fubuki telah meninggal. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa ialah satu-satunya manusia yang tertinggal di dunia ini.

Sendiri itu terlalu menakutkan...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan setelah menemukan 7 Fuji, apa artinya kalau ia tak bisa berbagi kebahagiaan ini dengan manusia lain?

"Guk!" Sesosok makhluk mungil berbulu tiba-tiba saja melompat dan menjilati pipinya. Ia tertawa kegelian.

"Guk! Guk!" Gumpalan bulu lain ikut-ikutan menyerangnya.

"He... hei, kalian! Geli! Hentikan!" Ia susah-payah berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu di sela-sela tawanya. Kedua makhluk kecil itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan protesnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia harus bersabar membiarkan wajahnya dijilati dan menahan rasa geli.

"Kalian... sehat dan ceria, ya. Meskipun induk kalian sudah..."

"Guk?"

Apa hewan-hewan kecil ini mengerti kalau induk mereka sudah tiada? Apa mereka mengerti kalau mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja di dunia yang tidak aman ini?

"Kalian mau makan?" Makanan apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan pada mereka? Karena mereka adalah anak serigala, tentunya mereka juga pemakan daging, bukan?

Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu sisi ruangan dimana ia meletakkan ranselnya. Seingatnya masih ada beberapa kerat daging kering dalam persediaan bekalnya. Sepertinya masih cukup untuk kedua hewan itu, dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya untuk dua atau tiga hari ini...

Bersama daging kering, ia juga mengeluarkan wadah makan. Ia meletakkan satu piring logam di lantai dan mengisinya dengan dua potong besar daging kering.

"Hanya ada ini... Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Guk!" Kedua anak serigala itu segera menyerbu makanan yang ia sajikan.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja makannya!" Ia tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya mereka makan. Perutnya juga mulai terasa keroncongan. Ia mencomot sepotong daging kering dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Enak..."

Gelombang emosi kembali menyerangnya. Ia bisa merasakan lapar. Ia bisa merasakan makanan yang tengah ia makan. Ia masih hidup. Ia masih akan terus hidup... Sendirian.

Haruskah ia bersyukur atau justru mengutuk Takdir?

"Guk! Guk!" Kedua hewan kecil itu rupanya sudah selesai makan, dan segera melompat ke badannya.

"Hei, hentikan!" Lagi-lagi mereka menjilati wajahnya.

Apa terlalu banyak tertawa bisa membuat orang mual, ya? Bagaimana kalau ia sampai memuntahkan makanan yang barusan dimakannya?

Kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Prioritas... pikirkan skala prioritasnya dengan benar!

Ah, kemarin ia hanya sempat melihat sekilas barang-barang yang ada di tempat penyimpanan ini. Karena ada begitu banyak laci yang dibangun melingkar, tersusun rapi mulai dari lantai dan berlanjut ke atas sampai langit-langit ruangan. Semuanya terbuat dari logam dan sama-sekali belum berkarat. Sekarang ia harus memeriksa satu persatu isi dari laci-laci penyimpanan itu.

"Beras..." Ia memeriksa dengan teliti isi laci pertama yang dibukanya. Apa beras ini masih bisa ditanak? Sepertinya masih, karena bulirnya masih utuh dan keras, juga belum ada debu-debu tepung. Sepertinya ia bisa makan nasi putih nanti, makanan yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia nikmati. Ia tidak begitu tahu cara menanak nasi, tapi bisalah dikira-kira saja.

"Jagung..." Laci kedua yang ia buka juga berisi biji-bijian yang lazim dimakan. Selain itu, biji jagung ini juga bisa ditanam, kan? Apa mereka juga menyimpan padi?

Setelah membongkar beberapa laci lagi, ia menemukan padi. Bukan hanya itu, ada juga kentang, makanan kaleng, garam, rempah-rempah, bahkan obat-obatan. Ia tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak peristiwa bencana itu terjadi, jadi ia tidak tahu pasti apa beberapa produk sudah melewati tanggal kadaluwarsanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak memakan makanan kaleng itu...

Semakin banyak laci yang ia periksa, semakin beragam pula jenis barang yang ia temukan. Selain berbagai jenis makanan, ada juga peralatan memasak, peralatan bertukang, peralatan bercocok tanam, bahkan berbagai kain lengkap dengan peralatan menjahitnya.

Apa mereka berpikir pelajar SMA biasa bisa menggunakan semua peralatan ini? Apa mereka menyuruhnya membangun kembali kebudayaan dan peradaban manusia? Apa mereka pernah memperkirakan bahwa akhirnya hanya akan tersisa satu orang saja? Tidak akan ada generasi berikutnya...

Proyek 7 Seeds ini adalah proyek gagal.

Untuk apa ia ditinggalkan sendirian di tengah tumpukan harta karun ini? Limpahan barang yang sebagian besar justru tidak ia ketahui cara penggunaannya.

"Guk! Guk!" Kedua serigala kecil yang dari tadi mengikutinya mengitari kelompok laci, kini berhenti di salah satu bagian ruangan. Dengan tenang mereka duduk di depan dinding, seolah menunggunya berjalan ke sana.

"Kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Ia mengamati dinding itu dengan cermat. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak rata, atau seperti tidak menyambung dengan utuh. Mirip seperti pintu... tapi kenapa tidak ada pegangannya?

Ia memutuskan untuk mendorong bagian dinding itu. Terdengar suara derit pelan, dan...

"Apa ini? Ternyata ada ruangan lain?" Ia memandang tempat yang baru ia temukan ini dengan takjub. Berbeda dengan kumpulan laci di luar sana, tempat ini berisi penuh dengan deretan rak buku. Buku-buku yang berjejer di sana dibungkus rapi dengan plastik. Ia mulai memeriksa beberapa judul buku.

"Cara membuat rumah... cara membuat saluran air... cara menanam jagung... cara membangun jembatan... cara membuat rakit..." Berapapun buku yang ia lihat, semuanya sama saja: petunjuk manual cara untuk membuat atau melakukan sesuatu.

Rupanya perancang proyek ini benar-benar serius ingin mendirikan kembali peradaban manusia mulai dari nol. Tapi bagaimana ia harus melakukannya sendirian?

Fubuki... Mitsuru...

_Kalau begitu, Taka hanya perlu menemukan manusia lain, kan?_

Apa masih ada manusia lain selain dirinya yang tersisa di dunia kacau ini? Kalaupun ada, apa ia bisa menemukan mereka?

_Berjuanglah, Taka!_

Benar, ia harus berjuang! Ia harus menemukan manusia lain yang masih hidup. Kali ini, ia ingin berguna bagi seseorang... ia ingin menolong dan melindungi manusia lain. Mungkin ia harus menempuh perjalanan jauh, dan entah untuk berapa lama... Segera setelah cuacanya menjadi lebih hangat, ia akan memulai perjalanan mencari manusia lain itu.

Ah... bukankah Fubuki pernah mengatakan kalimat itu?

_Kapanpun, dan dimanapun kau berjuang... di sanalah Koshien._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 7 Seeds adalah milik Tamura Yumi dan semua puisi yang saya gunakan di fanfic ini adalah milik Sapardi Djoko Damono. Saya cuma bermain-main sebentar dengan dunia kata milik mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanamu Abadi<strong>

**Bagian Dua : Igauan Embun**

bibir-bibir bunga yang pecah-pecah  
>mengunyah matahari,<br>jangan ceritakan padaku tentang dingin  
>yang melengking malam-malam<br>—lalu mengembun

(Jangan Ceritakan – Sapardi Djoko Damono)

Yang mengawali harinya setiap hari selalu saja sama: gonggongan ringan dan sensasi basah di kedua pipi.

"Fubuki... Mitsuru..."

"Guk! Guk!"

Kedua anak serigala itu seperti gumpalan energi yang tak pernah padam. Berlari kesana kemari, menjelajahi setiap bagian ruangan hanya untuk kembali melompati tubuhnya. Celotehan mereka menghidupkan harinya yang terasa hampir tidak nyata: tidak tanpa dua sosok yang menemaninya semenjak terbangun di dunia ini. Dua orang yang kehadirannya telah terpisah sepenuhnya dari eksistensinya sendiri.

Hari kedua ia terbangun di tempat penyimpanan ini, ia merasa aneh bila tidak segera menamai kedua anak serigala itu. Mereka sepasang, jantan dan betina, ternyata. Sungguh kebetulan yang praktis, ternyata yang berbulu seputih salju adalah yang betina dan yang jantan abu-abu.

"Mitsuru juga punya kulit seputih salju, jadi bagaimana kalau aku menamaimu Mitsuru?"

"Guk!" Ah, tampaknya yang diberi nama juga setuju.

"Dan kamu... sudah pasti kamu adalah Fubuki, bukan? Mohon bantuannya ya, Fubuki, Mitsuru..."

"Guk! Guk!"

Aneh, kenapa ia tidak merasa terlalu hampa lagi setelah mengucapkan kedua nama itu dengan lisannya sendiri? Seolah Fubuki dan Mitsuru tidak benar-benar pergi... Seolah mereka berdua masih tetap di sampingnya, saling mengganggu dan menggoda.

Seolah kehidupan dan pertemuan bukanlah sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauan.

"Hm... persediaan daging kita hampir habis, Fubuki... Mitsuru... Apa sebaiknya kita pergi berburu ke luar sana? Tapi jumlah binatang buruan di luar sudah jauh berkurang di cuaca sedingin ini."

"Guk! Guk!" Kedua anak serigala itu menarik-narik celananya ke arah deretan laci tempat penyimpanan makanan. Apa cuma perasaannya atau mereka memang mencoba mengatakan _periksa lagi_?

"Sarden... lupakan saja. Daging asap... kornet... ini juga meragukan. Siapa yang tahu entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak masa kadaluwarsanya?" Ia terus membongkar laci demi laci dengan pengharapan akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan kedua hewan karnivora itu.

"Eh, mereka juga menyimpan ini?" Seingatnya dulu tidak ada produsen makanan yang mengalengkan daging kering atau dendeng... atau mungkin ia saja yang tidak tahu?

Tapi baguslah... setidaknya, mungkin daging kering masih layak dimakan meski sudah kadaluwarsa. Ah, orang bilang, hewan punya insting yang kuat untuk membedakan mana yang bisa dimakan dan mana yang tidak, bukan? Mungkin sebaiknya ia biarkan kedua makhluk mungil itu yang memutuskannya sendiri.

"Fubuki... Mitsuru, kalian mau coba makan ini?" Ia membukakan satu kemasan, menuangkan isinya ke wadah yang landai, dan menyodorkannya ke kedua anak serigala itu.

"Guk! Guk!" Mereka segera menyerbu makanan itu dan melahapnya tanpa ragu. Sepertinya daging kering itu cukup aman... mungkin ia bisa mencobanya juga nanti.

Kalau untuk dirinya sendiri, ia bisa memakan biji-bijian yang ada di tempat penyimpanan itu. Beras dan jagung ada dalam jumlah banyak, bisa dimasak langsung atau diolah dulu jadi produk lain... seperti tepung, misalnya? Sepertinya di deretan rak buku ada buku petunjuk tentang cara pembuatan tepung. Ah, ya, kedelai juga bisa dibuat tepung... sepertinya cukup bagus untuk sumber protein.

Selama temperatur di luar sana masih bertahan pada satu digit, sepertinya ia harus sepenuhnya bergantung pada persediaaan makanan di tempat penyimpanan ini. Bukan saja karena jumlah hewan dan tumbuhan yang bisa diburu dan dikumpulkan berkurang drastis, tapi karena masih ada kemungkinan hewan buas lain di luar sana. Mereka juga pasti kekurangan mangsa dan tidak akan ragu melahap manusia, makhluk yang bahkan tidak punya taring, cakar, maupun cangkang untuk melindungi diri. Kedua anak serigala itu juga masih kecil-kecil, mereka juga bisa menjadi mangsa empuk.

Setidaknya persediaan daging di laci penyimpanan masih mencukupi untuk satu atau dua bulan ini... semoga saat itu tiba, musim dingin sudah berakhir.

Mungkin nasib baik sedikit berpihak kepadanya, karena dalam empat puluh tiga hari, salju sudah berhenti turun dan temperatur beranjak naik ke dua digit.

"Fubuki, Mitsuru... kalian mau ikut aku keluar?"

"Guk! Guk!" Menilik dari nyaringnya suara dan antusiasnya kibasan ekor mereka, mereka juga pasti sudah bosan mengurung diri dan tak sabar lagi melihat sinar matahari.

Kedua hewan itu segera melompat keluar begitu ia membukakan pintu _shelter_.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Fubuki, Mitsuru!" Siapa yang tahu bahaya entah apa yang mengintai di suatu tempat dari padang luas ini? Kedua anak serigala itu masih terlalu kecil untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

"Guk! Guk!" Fubuki dan Mitsuru berlari berputar-putar dalam radius beberapa meter darinya. Bagus, dalam jarak ini, setidaknya ia masih bisa mengawasi mereka. Untuk jaga-jaga, ia juga sudah membawa tombak bersamanya, kalau-kalau ada hewan buas yang muncul.

Kelegaannya hanya bertahan sebentar karena kedua anak itu segera lari begitu melihat pergerakan samar di semak-semak.

"Fubuki! Mitsuru!"

Yang dipanggil muncul tak lama kemudian dengan membawa hewan kecil di sela-sela gigi depan mereka.

Insting berburu serigala, betapapun muda atau kecilnya mereka, memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Fubuki dan Mitsuru menjatuhkan kedua hewan kecil di hadapannya. Untuk sejenak, makhluk malang itu masih menggelepar, sebelum akhirnya terbujur diam. Tampaknya kehabisan darah karena luka di leher.

"Coba kulihat apa yang kalian dapatkan. Hmm... kelinci-tikus?" Makhluk itu mirip kelinci, hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil dan memiliki deretan gigi yang lebih pantas dimiliki oleh tikus.

Biasanya mereka hidup bergerombol, jadi mungkin masih banyak temannya di sekitar sana? Tapi kelinci-tikus juga sering mengundang predator lain, yang kadang jauh lebih besar dan berbahaya, jadi ia harus tetap menyiagakan tombaknya.

Dimana adanya batu-batu kecil? Ia perlu itu untuk berburu dalam situasi seperti ini.

Segera setelah ia menggenggam empat batu kecil di kedua tanggannya, ia berjalan pelan ke arah semak-semak dimana kumpulan kelinci-tikus itu mungkin berada.

"Fubuki, Mitsuru, lari ke sana dan kacaukan mereka! Ayo!"

Sepasang hewan kecil itu lebih dari gembira untuk mengikuti instruksinya.

Hasil buruan hari itu cukup memuaskan. Dua belas ekor kelinci-tikus cukup untuk persediaan daging selama tiga hari.

Andai ia masih ada di dunia yang dulu, ia pasti tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan keahliannya sebagai _pitcher _untuk melempari hewan- hewan kecil sampai mati. Ia yang dulu pasti berpikir itu adalah tindakan yang kejam dan tidak bermoral. Tapi di dunia ini... itu bukan kekejaman. Tindakan itu tak lebih dari usaha untuk bertahan hidup

Memangsa dan dimangsa... rantai tak terputus yang mengaliri kehidupan.

"Hei, Fubuki... Mitsuru... apa menurut kalian, kita ini beruntung?"

Apa hidup itu anugrah atau kutukan?

Pertanyaan sederhana yang masih kerap menghantuinya bahkan hingga ke senyapnya mimpi. Apa ia beruntung karena masih hidup? Apa ia benar-benar bahagia? Apa ini bisa ia sebut kemenangan atau keberhasilan?

Tapi masih saja ada lubang menganga di hatinya yang takkan pernah bisa tersembuhkan oleh apapun.

Berkali-kali ia berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi... ia akan kehilangan kewarasannya. Kadang satu hari terasa begitu panjang, kadang begitu pendek. Kadang ia tak tahu apakah ia akan menangis atau justru tertawa histeris. Kenyataan dan ilusi kadang membaur terlalu rapi...

Setidaknya, bila ia menjaga dirinya agar tetap sibuk, ia tidak perlu memikirkan, atau merasakan, apapun yang tidak perlu. Dan melatih dua ekor anak serigala sambil berusaha mengumpulkan makanan lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sekedar sibuk.

Belakangan, ia juga mengajak mereka untuk bermain tangkap bola.

Bola _baseball_ peninggalan Fubuki masih ia simpan dengan rapi, diam-diam berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa bermainkannya bersama manusia lain. Tapi, untuk saat ini, mungkin menyenangkan juga kalau ia bisa memainkannya bersama dua hewan kecil yang selalu menemaninya.

"Guk!" Fubuki membawakan bola yang tadi ia lemparkan ke jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia mengambil bola dari moncong anak serigala itu.

"Guk! Guk!" Fubuki dan Mitsuru mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dengan bersemangat dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Lagi? Tapi aku bisa repot kalau sampai kehilangan bola ini..."

Tingkah riang sepasang anak serigala itu membuatnya tertawa. Sesaat, seolah semua beban dan duka telah diangkat dari bahunya.

"Hei, apa menurut kalian, kita perlu pergi ke selatan, ke Honshu? Barangkali ada manusia di sana?"

Apa salahnya berharap? Toh kemungkinanan terburuk adalah tidak bisa menemukan manusia lain, dan itu tidak berbeda dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Tiga bulan setelah menemukan 7Fuji, ia menyiapkan perbekalan yang mencukupi untuk perjalanan panjang, termasuk perahu karet. Fubuki dan Mitsuru berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya. Bertiga, mereka akan menempuh jarak jauh ke pulau utama, Honshu.

Meninggalkan shelter dan padang rumput yang nyaman. Tanpa ide sedikitpun akan seperti apa iklim dan tantangan alam yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Kita harus terus bertahan hidup, sampai bertemu manusia lain, dan juga jauh setelah itu..."

_Apa kita dicintai atau dibenci oleh Tuhan? Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus bertahan hidup._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 7 Seeds adalah milik Tamura Yumi dan semua puisi yang saya gunakan di fanfic ini adalah milik Sapardi Djoko Damono. Saya cuma bermain-main sebentar dengan dunia kata milik mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanamu Abadi<strong>

**Bagian Tiga : Dalam Genggaman Lautan**

hatiku selembar daun melayang jatuh di rumput;  
>nanti dulu, biarkan aku sejenak terbaring di sini;<br>ada yang masih ingin kupandang, yang selama ini senantiasa luput;  
>sesaat adalah abadi sebelum kausapu tamanmu setiap pagi.<p>

(Hatiku Selembar Daun – Sapardi Djoko Damono)

Ia harap hamparan air di hadapannya akan selalu tenang.

Ombak dan arus adalah kewajaran, tapi bagaimana kalau sampai ada badai? Ia pasti tidak akan menang melawan lautan yang sedang bergolak, dan kalau sampai ia terjatuh ke dalamnya, habislah sudah... Ia tidak bisa berenang.

"Fubuki, Mitsuru, Base... sudah siap? Kita akan segera berangkat."

"Guk!"

Dua puluh satu bulan telah berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan 7Fuji. Fubuki dan Mitsuru sudah menjadi serigala dewasa dan mempunyai seekor anak yang saat ini sudah berumur tiga setengah bulan. Ia menamai gumpalan bulu berwarna abu-abu muda itu Base.

Base sangat lincah, bahkan lebih aktif dari kedua orangtuanya. Terkadang ia khawatir hewan kecil itu akan berlari jauh mengikuti instingnya hanya untuk jatuh ke taring pemangsa lain. Tapi sejauh ini Fubuki dan Mitsuru selalu bisa menjaga anak mereka dengan sangat baik.

Ia rasa, sekarang ia sedikit mengerti kenapa ada orangtua yang sangat protektif terhadap anaknya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di daratan bagian selatan Hokkaido. Hampir dua tahun... jangka waktu itu bahkan melebihi perkiraannya. Tak apa, lebih baik bergerak dengan hati-hati daripada membuat keputusan ceroboh yang fatal. Alam yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia kenal dalam ingatannya.

Mencari tempat bermalam, atau tinggal untuk beberapa hari, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Harus mempertimbangkan ketinggian, curah hujan, dan kemungkinan adanya predator atau bahaya tak terduga lainnya. Tentu , tempat itu juga harus diberkahi dengan tumbuhan dan hewan, dengan kata lain bahan makanan, dalam jumlah yang memadai.

Ia bahkan harus lebih hati-hati memilih tempat saat Mitsuru hamil tua dan akan segera melahirkan. Bayi serigala, sama seperti bayi-bayi hewan lainnya, sangat rawan terhadap ancaman predator. Ia pernah membaca bahwa serigala menghabiskan waktu sebulan untuk membesarkan anak mereka di tempat yang aman dan tersembunyi, dan selama itu, menyediakan makanan sepenuhnya menjadi tugas serigala jantan.

Walaupun hewan di dunia ini tidak ada yang sama persis dengan dunia yang dulu, setidaknya masih ada beberapa karakteristik yang mereka warisi dari nenek moyang mereka yang telah punah. Tak terkecuali serigala.

Jadi ia menunggu beberapa bulan dulu sebelum memilih hari yang cuacanya cukup ramah untuk berlayar melintasi laut.

Selat yang memisahkan Hokkaido dan Honshu barangkali tidak sama lagi jaraknya dengan yang dulu. Benturan meteor itu telah mengubah bentuk muka bumi dan menenggelamkan beberapa kota di pinggir pantai. Air laut telah masuk jauh ke daratan.

Mungkin Kanto juga sudah terpisah dari Kansai. Akan jauh lebih baik bila ia menempuh perjalanan melalui Tohoku, dan tetap menyusuri pesisir timur hingga sampai di Kanto. Ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Kanagawa, jadi kesanalah ia akan menuju. Setidaknya, ia ingat bahwa Gunung Kyogatake di prefekturnya juga dikenal sebagai salah satu dari 7 Fuji.

Mungkin ia akan menemukan _shelter_ atau tempat penyimpanan lain di sana. Mungkin tempat penyimpanan itu juga sudah ditemukan oleh tim lain dari Proyek 7Seeds. Mungkin mereka mendirikan pemukiman di sekitar tempat penyimpanan itu.

Mungkin... ia akan bisa berjumpa dengan manusia lain.

Seperti apa mereka? Apa yang harus pertama kali ia ucapkan saat bertemu dengan mereka?

Dengan antusias ia menyiapkan segalanya untuk perjalanan laut. Dalam dua hari, ia berhasil membuat rakit untuk dibentangkan di dasar perahu karet. Sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan jenis ikan apapun, tapi entah bagaimana di laut nanti. Mungkin saja ada sejenis hiu atau ikan berbahaya lainnya? Apapun itu, berjaga-jaga tetap lebih baik daripada menyesal kemudian.

Ia menatap rakit di depannya dengan bangga. Terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh, dengan perahu karet berpenutup di bagian sentral, rakit itu akan memadai untuk cuaca panas ataupun hujan. Sedikit berangin juga tidak apa-apa, tapi entahlah kalau badai...

Perlahan-lahan ia mendorong rakit itu ke air.

"Fubuki, Mitsuru, Base... ayo naik!"

"Guk!"

Perlu berapa hari kiranya sampai mereka bisa mencapai daratan yang tak terlihat di ujung sana? Bentangan biru ini terlihat tak bertepi...

Pertanyaan pertama seharusnya: apa mereka bisa sampai dengan selamat di tepian sana?

Ia sudah menyiapkan perbekalan makanan untuk sebulan: biskuit yang terbuat dari campuran tepung jagung dan tepung kedelai, daging kering, kepiting-udang yang sudah diasinkan. Sayuran liar juga ada, meskipun tidak akan bertahan untuk waktu lama. Sebagai gantinya, ia punya beberapa jenis buah-buahan kering.

Semoga saja mereka bisa sampai di ujung Honshu dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan.

Tanpa layar yang memadai, ia hanya bisa mengerakkan rakit ini dengan dayung. Angin tentunya masih sedikit membantu. Untuk mengenali arah, ia bergantung pada matahari di siang hari dan rasi bintang di malam hari.

Di atas lautan, waktu berlalu dengan begitu senyap. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa ada bahaya diam-diam mengintainya entah dari sudut mana.

Di Hokkaido dulu, tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Tapi saat ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa benar-benar terlelap. Seolah-olah ia selalu mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk.

Ia tahu Fubuki dan Mitsuru selalu siaga, tapi tetap saja...

Pada hari kedelapan berlayar, anginnya mulai terasa berbeda. Segera setelah itu hujan turun. Awalnya hanya gerimis, namun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi hujan deras disertai angin kencang.

Rakit mulai oleng ke kanan-kiri.

"Base, Fubuki, Mitsuru, masuk ke dalam perahu karet! Cepat!"

Suara gonggongan ketiga ekor serigala itu nyaris tertelan deru badai.

Cepat! Cepat!

Nyaris saat ia mencapai tempat berlindung, rakit kembali oleng dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahunya membentur permukaan kayu, dan berikutnya, ia hanya tahu ia sudah berada dalam air.

Air itu dingin. Dingin, dan ia tidak bisa bernafas di sini.

_Taka!_

Sesak dan sakit.

_Bertahanlah, Taka!_

Ah, apa ia kembali ke padang rumput itu? Bersama-sama dengan Fubuki dan Mitsuru, terjebak banjir yang datang tiba-tiba...

Ah, tangan Fubuki-kah itu yang menariknya menuju tempat aman?

"Fubuki... Mitsuru..."

"Guk!"

Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?

Secepat yang ia bisa, ia masuk ke dalam perahu karet bersama para serigala itu dan mengencangkan pengaman. Pakaiannya yang basah mulai membuatnya kedinginan, tapi untuk saat ini, mengganti baju bukanlah prioritas utama.

Kenapa, untuk sesaat tadi, ia bisa mendengar suara Fubuki dan Mitsuru? Untuk sesaat, ia percaya bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu benar-benar ada di sampingnya, melindunginya.

Kenapa mimpi dan ilusi kadang begitu getir dan nyata?

Cairan bening hangat mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Guk! Guk!"

Serigala putih itu mulai menjilati pipi kirinya. Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, serigala abu-abu menjilat pipinya yang sebelah lagi.

"Fubuki... Mitsuru... Maaf, aku selalu saja dilindungi oleh kalian..."

Suara dan kehangatan yang ada persis di sebelahnya kali ini adalah kenyataan, bukan?

Sebentar lagi saja... sampai badai reda, ia ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya. Setelah itu, ia akan kembali meneguhkan diri untuk menempuh perjalanan ini. Mungkin ia akan kembali terjatuh dan luka, tapi saat itu, akan ada yang menariknya untuk bangkit kembali.

_Kami bersamamu... Karena itu... jangan khawatir, Taka._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 7 Seeds adalah milik Tamura Yumi dan semua puisi yang saya gunakan di fanfic ini adalah milik Sapardi Djoko Damono. Saya cuma bermain-main sebentar dengan dunia kata milik mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanamu Abadi<strong>

**Bagian Empat : Pulang**

dan karena hidup itu indah  
>aku menangis sepuas-puasnya…<p>

(Dalam Diriku – Sapardi Djoko Damono)

Kanto adalah tanah yang tidak asing baginya.

Ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Kanagawa. Yokohama, Kamakura, Kawasaki, Hakone... album fotonya bersama keluarga dan teman-teman dipenuhi berbagai kenangan dari tempat-tempat itu. Ia juga cukup sering bepergian ke Tokyo, bahkan pernah juga ke Saitama, Gunma, Ibaraki, dan Chiba. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan sistem tata kota yang mencirikan peradaban tinggi.

Tapi sekarang, yang tersisa dari Tokyo dan Yokohama hanyalah puncak dari gedung-gedung tertinggi. Tumbuhan liar merambati puing-puing bangunan yang tampak lapuk, kalah di bawah amukan alam. Di balik kehijauan, menanti tatapan awas para hewan pemangsa berbadan besar dan bertaring tajam, dari jenis yang bahkan sebelumnya hanya pernah ia lihat di film fiksi ilmiah.

Saat kembali ke tanah kelahiran, ia tak bisa lagi mengenali tempat yang dulu pernah ia sebut kampung halaman.

Ia bermukim selama lima bulan di Tokyo sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kanagawa. Pikirnya, diantara puluhan orang yang terpilih dalam Proyek 7Seeds, pastilah ada beberapa orang yang berasal dari kawasan ibukota. Dan, seperti insting dasar yang ada pada manusia dan hewan tingkat tinggi lainnya, mereka pasti akan mengikuti naluri untuk pulang ke tempat yang paling karib bagi mereka.

Dan seandainya mereka tiba di sini nanti, apa mereka juga akan merasakan nostalgia yang getir?

Awal tiba di Kanto, ia sedikit terkejut oleh pemandangan yang menanti di depannya. Hamparan tanah kering kerontang yang luas, nyaris menyerupai padang pasir. Perbedaan mencolok yang ada hanyalah bangkai hewan dengan tumbuhan menyerupai kaktus yang tumbuh dari atasnya. Musim kemarau begitu ganjil dan menyengat, hingga ia berharap hujan segera turun.

Tapi saat hujan turun sebulan berikutnya, yang tercipta justru neraka yang menggeliat keluar dari kehijauan pekat. Siapa yang menyangka akan ada dinosaurus di abad ini? Predator yang besar, tangkas, dan sangat berbahaya.

Sudah nyaris terlambat saat ia menyadari kehadiran mereka. Makhluk-makhluk itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah dirinya dan kawanan serigalanya. Dan bukan hanya ada satu atau dua ekor dinosaurus, melainkan sekawanan.

"Semuanya, lari!"

Gua tempat mereka bermukim untuk sementara tidak jauh letaknya dari sini. Celah untuk jalan keluar masuk gua itu cukup sempit, pasti tidak akan bisa dilewati predator besar itu.

Ia pikir keberuntungan pasti berpihak pada mereka, karena bisa sampai di gua perlindungan tepat pada waktunya.

"Semuanya sudah masuk? Fubuki, Mitsuru, Base, Mound, Mit, Grab, Ball, Ace..."

"Ace?" Dimana si bungsu Ace?

Rasa dingin segera menjalari darahnya saat menyadari skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Ace tertinggal di belakang, terpisah dari orangtua dan saudara-saudaranya.

Apa mungkin hewan kecil itu bisa selamat dari kawanan dinosaurus tadi?

Saat ini, mungkin monster-monster itu masih menunggu di luar. Makhluk tak lazim yang berhibernasi di musim kemarau dan hidup lagi setelah terkena siraman air hujan. Curah hujan sebesar ini pasti sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka.

"Fubuki, Mitsuru... maaf... Kita tidak bisa mencari Ace sekarang. Maaf... nanti kalau hujan sudah reda..."

Tapi hari itu, hujan terus turun sampai malam. Dan keesokan harinya, betapa pun mencari, mereka tidak bisa menemukan Ace dimanapun.

"Maafkan aku... Fubuki, Mitsuru..."

Ia menekurkan kepala dalam penyesalan. Andai saja ia langsung mencari saat ia menyadari Ace tidak ada di antara mereka kemarin...

Pengecut! Pengecut!

Tapi, andai tidak punya sifat pengecut, apa ia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini? Apa mereka semua masih bisa bertahan hidup?

Tokyo meninggalkan pengalaman pahit di sudut ingatannya. Ia harus belajar untuk lebih waspada dan siaga.

Pergerakan mereka ke tempat berikutnya menjadi jauh lebih lamban. Sambil menunggu musim hujan berakhir, mereka hanya bisa bergerak dalam radius sempit.

Perjalanan selanjutnya ke Kanagawa baru dimulai saat musim sudah berganti.

Ia pikir hatinya akan menjadi lebih koyak saat tiba di tempat rumahnya pernah berdiri. Namun, saat berdiri di depan sisa-sisa kawasan yang paling familiar di depan matanya, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum getir. Lalu mati rasa.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali melihat manusia yang hidup, dan masih juga belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan bertemu spesies yang sama dengannya.

Dari hari ke hari, yang tersaji di hadapannya hanyalah runtuhan dan runtuhan bangunan, sisa peradaban gemilang yang telah remuk oleh bencana alam. Dari Hokkaido, Tohoku, sampai Tokyo, tidak ada bentuk kehidupan yang ia kenal di dunia sebelumnya.

Berkali-kali ia berharap, dan berkali-kali pula harapan itu mengkhianatinya.

Apa akan ada yang berubah bila ia menemukan 7Fuji yang ada di Gunung Kyogatake nanti? Apa ia benar-benar bisa menemukan manusia lain, selain dirinya, di sana?

Bahkan menemukan tempat penyimpanan itu pun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tertutup oleh semak-semak dan tumbuhan liar, ia sudah berkali-kali melewati area itu sebelum akhirnya menemukan ukiran Buddha di depan dinding batu.

Tak ada manusia ataupun pemukiman penduduk di sekitarnya, tentu saja.

Saat membuka pintu penutup dan melangkahkahkan kaki ke dalam shelter, ia menemukan pemandangan yang lebih mengecewakan. Genangan air menutupi lorong yang seharusnya menuju tempat penyimpanan makanan, benih, tekstil, dan peralatan.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang, dan lebih mustahil lagi baginya untuk menyelam dalam jarak jauh. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan benda apapun dari tempat penyimpanan ini.

Mungkin, dalam cuaca yang tidak menguntungkan, ia bisa memanfaatkan bagian ruangan yang tidak terendam air untuk tempat berteduh dan berlindung. Dan genangan air tanah itu mungkin bisa dipakai untuk suplai air selama musim kering, tentunya setelah disaring terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan, jika nanti, ada anggota tim lain yang menemukan tempat penyimpanan ini, apa mereka akan mau tinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama di sekitar sini? Apa nilai dari tempat penyimpanan yang isinya sama sekali tidak bisa diambil, apalagi dipakai?

Tidak... sebelum itu, apa ada anggota tim lain yang hidup cukup lama untuk bisa mencapai tempat ini dan bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah keburu dibunuh oleh tangan-tangan alam, seperti teman-teman setimnya dahulu?

Ia tertawa.

Lihat, betapa Takdir mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi! Sebenarnya, untuk apa selama ini ia berusaha menempuh perjalanan panjang yang membahayakan nyawanya? Untuk apa ia memupuk harapan?

Untuk apa? Untuk apa!

_Jangan menyerah, Taka..._

Ia merasakan lidah-lidah basah menjilati pipi kiri dan kanannya. Dalam sekejap, kehangatan menyelinap ke dalam hatinya yang mulai patah oleh kebencian dan keputus-asaan.

Benar... Selama ini, ia tidak benar-benar sendirian, kan? Ada Mitsuru, ada Fubuki, ada anak-anak mereka... Mereka yang selalu mendampingi dan menjaganya dengan hangat dan sabar.

Mereka yang mungkin lebih bisa mencerna agungnya makna kehidupan. Sambil menentang dan menerima takdir, berulang dan berulang...

Siklus yang mengikat dan membebaskan.

"Kalian benar. Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah. Fubuki... Mitsuru... Maaf, lagi-lagi aku memperlihatkan kelemahanku yang memalukan di depan kalian..."

Besok, ia akan mennyimpulkan rumput dan menyusun bebatuan di sepanjang jalan yang menuju tempat ini. Ia masih membawa buku petunjuk survival yang ia dapatkan dari tempat penyimpanan Meakandake. Ia akan membuat kode yang bisa dimengerti oleh orang umum... Tanda yang dipakai di gunung.

Semoga akan ada seseorang, beberapa orang, yang menyadari tanda yang ia buat. Semoga mereka akan dibimbing ke tempat ini dan dipertemukan dengannya.

Semoga kehidupan tidak mengkhianati mereka semua hingga saat itu tiba.

_Hidup... Hiduplah..._

A/N: Aah, akhirnya mini seri ini selesai juga *tepar*

Sudah lama saya ingin menulis tentang Aramaki Takahiro, chara yang paling saya kagumi di 7 Seeds. Hidup tanpa manusia lain selama 15 tanpa kehilangan kewarasan dan kemanusiaan bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh banyak orang ^_^


End file.
